


Payback

by Nemesis (ThetaSigma)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/Nemesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the get_house_laid prompt 110. House/Wilson -- Wilson under House's new desk giving lil' Greg a great big kiss. Do they get caught or not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

Wilson had many ways of entering the Diagnostics office. If he was angry at House, he slammed in, striding purposefully through the door without a care for what was happening inside. If he was coming for a medical reason, he had a brisk, professional stride. If he was coming for a chat, he sauntered in, sure of his reception. If he was worried about House, he entered slowly, cautiously, gauging House’s mood. If he was coming there because of Cuddy, he came apologetically.

House had seen all of them, knew exactly why Wilson was in his office by how he entered.

He had never seen Wilson enter like this, though. Wilson was barely walking straight and had a look of fury, frustration, and… House smirked. Arousal. 

House put the open binder down on the desk and waited to see what Wilson would say.

“You _bastard_!” Wilson snapped. “Do you have _any_ idea how hard I’ve been since I’ve seen you in here today?”

House looked at Wilson with wide, innocent eyes. “No, none. I have no idea what you’re talking about, anyway.”

“You know perfectly well what I mean. You _know_ how much it turns me on when you dress like that.”

House had put on the blue shirt that went well with his eyes and almost made him look nice, a dark red tie, and a lab coat. A white, pristine lab coat. 

Wilson stormed over to House and grabbed his tie, yanking him closer and sealing their mouths together. House parted his lips immediately, and Wilson’s tongue made a most _thorough_ exploration of House’s mouth, stroking his palate, sliding against House’s tongue, dragging along his teeth. “You knew _exactly_ what you were doing when you put that on this morning,” Wilson hissed. “And where the hell did you get this lab coat from, anyway? I don’t remember it hanging in our closet.”

“Storage closet,” House offered. “The one you never go into because nothing’s organized.”

Wilson tugged on House’s tie. “You know what I’ve been thinking of all day?” he purred in House’s ear.

House swallowed, unable, for once, to come up with a biting comment.

“Getting down on my knees, unzipping your pants, and blowing your mind.”

“I thought _you_ were the one who was so hard you couldn’t walk straight.”

Wilson reluctantly let go of House’s tie and sank to his knees. “Who said anything about walking?”

“Wilson, fish in an aquarium have more privacy. Or haven’t you noticed that almost all of the walls are glass?”

Wilson looked around, a nearly crazed look in his eye, and then smirked. “Under your desk.”

“Oh, right, because I’m an acrobat and can bend that way.”

“No. _I’m_ going to be under your desk, blowing you.”

House peeked under his desk, noting that, yes, the wood _did_ go all the way to the floor. Wilson crawled in, getting his hands and knees dusty and dragging his tie through gigantic dust bunnies.

House snickered, his body shaking with silent laughs. “Comfy?” he managed to ask.

“Come closer,” Wilson answered. House rolled himself closer, and Wilson put his head on House’s lap. “Could anyone see?”

“Only if they were standing on the other side of the desk and _peering_ into my lap.”

Wilson looked up at him and smirked, his eyes glittering with lust. House’s breath hitched in his throat. He was half-hard already.

Wilson unbuttoned House’s pants and lowered the zip excruciatingly slowly with his teeth. The little metal bit stuck out from in between Wilson’s even, white teeth, the noise unnaturally loud in the suddenly silent office. He slid down House’s pants and boxers slightly, just enough to pull out his hardening cock.

He wrapped his fingers firmly around the base and gave the head a long, slow, loving lick. “Been wanting to do this all day,” Wilson panted, his breath tormenting House’s dick. 

He licked the tip again. “All. Day,” he murmured, his lips brushing the head as he spoke.

“Oh fuck,” House muttered, his hand entangling in Wilson’s hair. He reminded himself not to tug too hard, although it was increasingly difficult as Wilson swirled his tongue around his cock.

Wilson slid forward, taking in more and more of House’s dick, squeezing the base almost roughly. The door of the outer office opened suddenly, and House looked down at Wilson, who had a mischievous glint in his eye.

House’s eyes slid shut. Wilson had always had a mischievous streak, but living with House had made him a lot more… well, mischievous.

House grabbed the binder and balanced it between his stomach and the edge of his desk, making sure that it covered Wilson but didn’t rest on his head.

Getting blown like this was astounding. He couldn’t see anything, and while he missed Wilson’s chocolate eyes smirking up at him, Wilson’s lips stretched around his cock, Wilson’s cheeks hollowed as he sucked hard, the sensation was stronger.

The ducklings strode into his office with self-satisfaction, ready to impart their news to him.

House clutched the edges of his binder as Wilson cupped his balls.

“House! We have… you’re wearing a lab coat and a tie,” Foreman began, staring at House, shocked.

“Congrats for noticing.” A long pause while the ducklings stared at House in shock. “Why are you here?” House asked finally.

“We have the LP results.”

“And?” House choked out.

“It’s clear.”

“And the MRI showed nothing.”

Wilson hmmed and rolled House’s balls in between his fingers. House tried desperately not to buck his hips or scream _“Oh, yes, right there… right there!”_

“Could be paraneoplastic syndrome,” House gasped out as Wilson sucked _hard_.

“Are you okay?” Cameron asked worriedly.

“I’m fine. Although, if I were ‘not okay,’ you would be quite close to the bottom of the list of people I would tell. Likely places for a tumor?”

Wilson’s tongue teased the tip of House’s cock, doing something absolutely indecent to the slit. He was squeezing and releasing, squeezing and releasing the base of House’s cock. When it looked like House would squirm and give the game away, he took both hands and held House’s hips down.

“Her mother died of breast cancer and her brother had pancreatic cancer.”

Wilson’s mouth left House’s cock and moved lower, sucking his balls in. House forced himself not to arch his back.

“So… look there. And put her on IVIG. I’ll find Wilson and ask for a consult.”

They nodded, and Foreman and Chase left immediately. Cameron peered at House worriedly, and House tried not to fidget. Especially when Wilson’s mouth moved back to his cock.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m _fine_.”

Cameron continued standing there, fidgeting slightly.

“Oh, God, you’re going to open up to me now. You’re going to say something deep and touching.”

“The tie looks good,” Cameron offered with a slight smirk and left.

House waited a moment to make sure no one returned. When the door didn’t slam open again, he moved the binder back onto the desk.

Wilson looked up at him and sucked hard. He moaned, and House noticed for the first time that Wilson had taken one hand off his hip, was stroking his own cock. Wilson shuddered as he came, still sucking.

House arched his back and came explosively. 

Wilson cleaned up and nudged House’s good leg. House rolled his chair back and let Wilson out. 

Wilson stood and stretched, his back cracking. He smiled smugly at House.

“You bastard,” House panted. 

Wilson grabbed his tie, yanked him forward, and kissed him thoroughly. House lazily explored Wilson’s mouth, tasting himself on Wilson’s tongue. He groaned.

Wilson straightened and let go of House’s tie.

“Payback’s a bitch,” he smirked and sauntered out.


End file.
